Here
by Slytherin Saved Serenity
Summary: They say when you fall, your life flashes before your eyes The day, you were born, the day you had your first best friend, lover or sibling, the day you find a horrible secret about yourself...GF


**Here**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, A Separate Peace if I did, I would make Finny and Gene fall in love and then have something to do with closets. So I didn't see a closet, so I don't own it or the song 'Collide' by Howie Day. **

_**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah  
do do do do **_

_**do do do do **_

_**do do do do **_

**_do do do do _**  
Finny couldn't believe it, I had purposely pushed him, and he went on pretending... He had, said he didn't want to hear it.

Devon is lonely without his face, his handsome face, without his gentle teasing words, or his touch. His hands touching mine once or twice a week, accidentally of course.

His leg ruined because I, Gene Forrester was jealous of him.

_**I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again  
Even the best fall down sometime  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide  
do do do do **_

_**do do do do **_

_**do do do do **_

_**do do do do  
**_

They say when you fall, your life flashes before your eyes

The day, you were born, the day you had your first best friend, lover or sibling, the day you find a horrible secret about yourself, the day you tried letting one hundred frogs escape the science lab, to help the war front.

I know, he isn't dead yet

I know, he's here with me

The Devon grounds were covered in leaves, the giant trees naked to the wind. I came upon a thought, something everyone rejected maybe once or twice in their lifetimes.

_**I'm quiet, you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind  
Even the best fall down sometime  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find **_

_**You and I collide  
Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind  
do do do do **_

_**do do do do **_

_**do do do do **_

_**do do do do **_

_**do do do do **_

_**do do do do **_

_**do do do do **_

**_do do do do  
_**I loved him, no not the brotherly love that friends as close as brothers share, the 'love' that makes you wake up everyday and say 'this is why I am alive', bringing images of flowers and birds to your mind. For it being a cold New England fall, I wore a jacket and stuffed my hands into the pockets.

I was thinking of all the stuff, the church had said about this kind of feeling for your best friend/ brother in a way.

_**Even the best fall down sometime  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide  
do do do do **_

**_do do do do  
_**When I had a problem, the first place I would run to would be the church here at Devon. With it's sacred feeling surrounding the people inside. Then I realized, the church at Devon had condemned this behavior, but you couldn't always believe what you heard or read. Any constellation to that would be the books about the war and army.

It was the friends, what would they think?

What would Quakenbush think? Well, I don't really consider him my friend... alright; I don't even consider him an acquaintance but still. What would Leper think?

More importantly:

What would Finny think? What would Finny say? What would Finny do?

In times of war, you couldn't throw your heart on your sleeve and say: 'Finny, I just came to this conclusion, I like you, funny huh?' I rolled my eyes, at my thought and moved my sleeve back to show my watch. It read, 8: 56 P.M. and hurriedly I ran.

_**Finally find  
You and I collide**_

Usually I'd stay out until 10, but tonight had an odd feeling to it, not the feeling of 'death' but warmth, love and strength. My dorm light was on, and as I did think a lot "Maybe the maids-"

Then I'd chuckle, it was war; maids who had husbands were off working somewhere else.

I turned the brass doorknob, to see Finny on my bed.

"Hello pal!" Finny greeted, I blushed a little and turned away quickly "You alright?"

"Yeah, just surprised" I caught sight of his bandaged leg "How are you?"

"Fine same old, same old Devon huh?"

I felt anger; I felt the same anger that had made me push him off, the same anger that had made me get into the fight with Quakenbush. Immediately I knew why anger was a sin.

"You come back from cloud nine over their, and all you can is 'same old, same old Devon huh?' well I think-" I was silenced by his soft melodic laughter.

"Same old loveable, Gene too!" Finny told me "I thought almost being eighteen might change you!"

"It did you!" I stated, icily crossing my arms over my chest

"That is no way to celebrate my return!" Finny mocked me, and I glared "Come, sit by me!" He patted the spot next to him and I blushed fiercely. Before sitting next to him

_**Do Do Do **_

_**Do Do Do**_

"I know that!" I replied

"Did not!" I no matter, how much I was jumping for joy would take part in this five year old childish game.

"Did too!" I couldn't help it

"Did not!"

"Did to-!" Finny's lips caught mine in surprise, I was shocked and finally he pulled away and smirked.

"Shut up finally?" Finny asked he was now blushing scarlet, like I.

"After you... well... I don't know what you did!"

"An attempt, Mr. Forrester to show how much I like you"

"Are you- you like me?"

"Have for three years" He casually leaned back "It's kind of impossible to get out of this whole, boarding school scene without liking your roommate."

"Me to-"

"Your kidding, you hold that in for three years?" Finny questioned

"Yes and no" I honestly replied "Days, hours... weeks"

"Strong, Forrester... strongly worded. If I was your English teacher, you'd get an A"

"Well you aren't" I muttered "Probably flunk us all"

"Yep, you know it!"

**_You finally find  
You and I collide_**  
All ends well, eventually and things we do eventually fall away like the leaves in the fall. The war raged on until 1945, and I never fought in the war. Finny never died, and actually we got married ten years after we graduated Devon.

I guess all ends well in love and war. Jealousy felt so long ago turned into love and raw passion. Feelings of betrayal, hatred and sorrow melted like the first snow fall in Devon, I ever had.

I finally let go of my guilt, for him and once we both had made enough money... we sent him off for a surgery in France.

10 years and one day, later... It was here, Devon... where I began my changing path, here where I learned the meaning of friendship, here were I began to hurt, and here was were I was healed.

_**do do do do **_

_**do do do do**_

_**do do do do **_

_**do do do do **_

_**do do do do **_

_**do do do do **_

_**do do do do **_

_**do do do do **_


End file.
